


Color Soulmate AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Calum Hood Imagines/Blurbs [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“your soulmate’s hair color is the color of your eyes. the color of your eyes also changes to match the color of their hair if they dye it “</p>
    </blockquote>





	Color Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> “your soulmate’s hair color is the color of your eyes. the color of your eyes also changes to match the color of their hair if they dye it “

For the past couple years of your life, your hair and eyes had been completely normal. Your eyes were dark brown, and your hair was always a natural color. You knew that would make it harder to find your soulmate, but you enjoyed knowing that they weren’t going crazy with the color. You woke up one afternoon and decided to stay in your pajamas all day since it was your day off. You lazed around the house, ordered a pizza, and stayed in for the day. You got up to go to the restroom and when you looked in the mirror you noticed something, a light streak in your eyes. You peered at the mirror and realized, that was a blonde color. That asshole of a soulmate ruined your perfectly normal eye color and put a blonde streak through it. You quickly got dressed and murmured under your breath, “That jerk. We go our entire lives without changing our colors and suddenly they ruin it. I’ll show them - hah - yeah I’ll show them.” 

You drove to the beauty salon nearby and marched right up to the front desk, “Pardon me, but are any stylists available?”

A man waved your over and as you sat down in the chair he looked over your hair, “virgin hair, great, what would you like to do today?”

You smirked, “Blonde. All of it.”

His eyes went wide, “Are you sure?”

“Definitely.”

Meanwhile, Calum sat across from Michael at a restaurant and was munching on a burger when he noticed Michael staring at him. “What’re you staring at?” Michael tried not to laugh, “Your eyes, I wasn’t sure at first, but now I am, they’re fading to blonde.” Calum pulled out his phone to look at his eyes and sure enough, his eyes were fading from brown to blonde. He sighed, “seriously? Blonde?” Michael snickered, “Five bucks you pissed off your soulmate by dyeing that blonde streak and this is their revenge.” 

When he got back to the hotel he looked in the mirror and realized that blonde eyes weren’t exactly a good look for him. Slightly angry that you had decided to go for something so drastic, he decided there was only one way to get revenge. He went to a nearby drugstore and picked up a box of purple hair dye. He then called Michael over to help him. Michael raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure about this?” Calum nodded, “Let’s do this.”

You woke up the next morning and walked over the mirror to see if maybe he had dyed the blonde streak back to brown. Instead you shrieked and gawked at your eyes. How could he have dyed his hair purple? Does he want you to have to buy new makeup to match your eyes? You decided it was too early to dye your hair again, so you gave it two weeks before you dyed it again. 

Calum took your absence of color as a surrender and took pride in the fact that he had won. He was playing video games with Luke when he decided he needed a quick break for a snack. When he came back to the room, Luke’s eyes went wide. “What? What’s wrong?” Luke’s jaw dropped, “Two words: Neon. Pink.” Calum ran over to the mirror and saw exactly what Luke had said. His eyes were no longer blonde, they were a bright neon pink. He was fuming, “Pink! Seriously, they had to pick pink? I WAS WINNING.” Luke laughed quietly, “Keyword WAS.” 

This went on for a few months, he would get blue and purple stripes and you would get half red, half black hair. He would dye it orange, and you would dye it green. This went on for a while until one day you were visiting L.A. You strutted down the streets with your half blue, half green hair, they contrasted with your orange,red, and yellow eyes, but you didn’t care, you had grown used to it. You walked into a small ice cream shop to get yourself a cone, and Michael saw a glimpse of you. 

He tapped Calum on the shoulder, “what color are your eyes right now?” 

He took his sunglasses off, “I think the right one is a bright green and the left on is a light blue, might have changed.”  

Michael grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the ice cream shop window, “Is that - you know who?”

“I - I don’t know, can you go check to see her eyes?”

Michael walked into the store, pretending to browse the flavors and then looked over at you, “Blue and green huh? Your soulmate must hate you sometimes.”

You took off your sunglasses to reveal your flame colored eyes and laughed, “The feeling is mutual.”

He acted calm until you turned around and then he looked at Calum through the window and gave him a thumbs up. Calum walked into the store and stopped you, “Hi.” One glance at his hair and you knew it was him, “It’s you!” He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at you. 

You took the same stance and huffed, “Really, flames?”

He rolled his eyes, “Really? You did monochromatic pink, you shouldn’t be talking.”

“It’s called ombre, in case you didn’t know.”

He cracked a smile, “I didn’t know that actually.”

You couldn’t help but grin when he did. Sure, he had been a pain in the ass for the past few months of your life, but if he hadn’t been, then you might not have met him. You sat down at a table with him and got to know each other. Michael, still waiting for Calum, sat in the corner of the shop and happily ate his ice cream, “Ah hair dye, you’ve never lead anyone wrong.”


End file.
